Five Night's At Freddy's Untold FriendShip
by TheNejaBro's
Summary: its jeremy's final night and weird things are happening and enemies turn into friends,strangers turn into friends everything is not what it seems


Five Nights At Freddy's: The Untold Friendship – Part 1  
Jeremy was on his 6th night at the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. The telephone rings. Jeremy picked up the phone. Mike called. He said "Hello, hello! What on Earth are you doing there? Didn't you hear the news? The place was closed down because of 'incidents' happened there. There was somebody using the suits. We had a spare one in the back, a gold one. It killed the five kids that were on the news long ago. Well, just do the shift. End your shift in the morning. Good luck!" The call ended. Jeremy was shocked. Jeremy said "Bye! Wait, did he say a gold one. Fuck! I'm stuck here! So, the news was true… Oh, God! I shouldn't have come here! Well, at least I got my bonus after this."  
Jeremy heard Freddy's laugh outside his office. He panicked and quickly opens the tablet and checks the cameras. Then, Jeremy heard Balloon Boy said hi. Jeremy said "Fuck you! Get away from here!" Jeremy quickly put on his Freddy mask. Balloon Boy said "Where did he go? Well, I'm leaving!" Balloon Boy disappears from the vents. The music box was going to end. Jeremy quickly winds up the music box back. He said "That was close! I thought I was a goner!" After a while, Chica appear in front of the office. She said "Let's Party!" Jeremy quickly wears his Freddy mask. Chica left with anger. 1 a.m. has passed, Freddy's song was played. Jeremy knows Freddy was close. He quickly flashes Freddy. Then, Mangle came into the office with his radio voice. Thankfully Jeremy was still wearing his mask. Both Freddy and Mangle left.  
2 a.m. has passed, Jeremy sighs of relief. Jeremy hears running steps outside the office. He can't turn on his flashlight. Jeremy quickly wears his mask. Jeremy hears screeching from the walls. He opens his mask and the light work! He flashes Foxy multiple times. Foxy left with anger. Foxy said "Damn it! Fuck!" Jeremy then checks the vents. Bonnie was there on the left vent. Jeremy quickly wears his mask and then Bonnie left. Jeremy sighs of relief.  
3 a.m. has passed, Jeremy knew he was halfway finishing his shift. He noticed the music box was finished playing. He knew he was going to die. Jeremy quickly wears his mask. Marionette came in front of the office. Luckily Marionette left Jeremy at peace. After a while, Jeremy hears Freddy's voice. Golden Freddy appeared. Golden Freddy said "You're not safe, Jeremy." Golden Freddy jump scare Jeremy. Luckily, Jeremy survived! Jeremy sighs of relief.  
4 a.m. has passed, Freddy appeared. He said "Hey, hey there kids! C'mon down! Because the show is about to get started!" Jeremy quickly wears his mask. Freddy asked Jeremy "Are you the new animatronics?" Jeremy replied with a robot voice "Yeah. How are you? What happened to you? Why are you withered?" Freddy replied "I'm good, thank you. Oh, don't mind my condition. Well, if you happen to see a night security, kill him!" Jeremy replied "Oh, poor you" Freddy replied "Well, I need to find the night security" Jeremy replied "I think he went to the prize corner. Bye, bye friend. See you later!" Freddy replied "Thanks buddy, Bye" Jeremy opens his mask and breathes deeply. "That was close!" Jeremy said.  
5 a.m. has passed, Balloon Boy appears in the office. Jeremy quickly wears his mask. He said "Hi, how are you?" Balloon Boy replied "I know it's you, Je…re…my!" Jeremy opens his mask and said "Fuck you!" Balloon Boy laughed. Balloon Boy said "I'm with you, Jeremy" Jeremy then saw a big wrench and grabs it. He hit Balloon Boy until Balloon Boy's left arm and left leg ripped off. Jeremy said "Fuck you! And don't come back" Balloon Boy crawls back into the right vent. Balloon Boy echoes "Fuck you!" Jeremy replied "Fuck you too!" Bonnie stands in front of Jeremy. Jeremy then quickly wears his mask. Bonnie said "OH C'MON!" After a while, Foxy noise was heard by Jeremy. Jeremy can't turn on his flash light! Mangle appeared in the left vent and Balloon Boy appeared in the right vent. Balloon Boy laughed. Jeremy also forgot to reset the music box. The warning sign was flashing. He opens and closes the tablet just to reset the music box. He successfully reset the music box and he was still alive.  
Freddy appears in front of Jeremy. Jeremy wears his Freddy mask. Freddy said "Hi, buddy!" Jeremy replied "Hi, friend!" Then, all the animatronics appear in front of Jeremy. Jeremy was scared. He said "Oh, hi everyone!" Freddy replied "Let's all play 'Check Each Others Exoskeletons Under The mask'" Freddy laughed evilly. Jeremy replied "Oh, ok! Wait, WHAT! FUCK!" Balloon Boy also laughed. Jeremy saw a gap between the animatronics. He quickly ran away through the gap. "FUCK YOU ALL!" Freddy asked Foxy "Go get him…" Jeremy screams. Foxy was behind him. Getting closer to him. Jeremy saw the exit. He quickly gets on his scooter and drove away. But Foxy was still chasing him. Jeremy said "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Foxy then bites his left leg. Luckily Jeremy still has his wrench. He hit foxy on the left eye. Foxy said "AHHHH! Fuck you, matey!" Then Foxy shuts down. Jeremy said "HAHA! BYE, BYE MOTHERFUCKER!" Jeremy middle fingers in the air. Then, Golden Freddy appears in front of Jeremy. Jeremy throws his wrench. It hit Golden Freddy at the head. Golden Freddy shuts down. Jeremy drove away and shouts "Bye, fuckers!" Nobody follows Jeremy. He then goes to another city and goes to his friend's house. The next day, he got a new job at the nearest 7 Eleven.  
To be continued….


End file.
